Traumatic brain injury (TBI) is a leading cause of disability around the world. Each year in the United States, about two million people suffer a TBI, with many suffering long term symptoms. Long term symptoms can include impaired attention, impaired judgment, reduced processing speed, and defects in abstract reasoning, planning, problem-solving and multitasking.
A stroke is a loss of brain function due to a disturbance in the blood supply to the brain. Every year, about 800,000 people in the United States will have a stroke. Stroke is a leading cause of long-term disability in the United States, with nearly half of older stroke survivors experiencing moderate to severe disability. Long term effects can include seizures, incontinence, vision disturbance or loss of vision, dysphagia, pain, fatigue, loss of cognitive function, aphasia, loss of short-term and/or long-term memory, and depression.
Multiple sclerosis (MS) is a disease that causes damage to the nerve cells in the brain and spinal cord. Globally, there are about 2.5 million people who suffer from MS. Symptoms can vary greatly depending on the specific location of the damaged portion of the brain or spinal cord. Symptoms include hypoesthesia, difficulties with coordination and balance, dysarthria, dysphagia, nystagmus, bladder and bowel difficulties, cognitive impairment and major depression to name a few.
Alzheimer's disease (AD) is a neurodegenerative disorder affecting over 25 million people worldwide. Symptoms of AD include confusion, irritability, aggression, mood swings, trouble with language, and both short and long term memory loss. In developed countries, AD is one of the most costly diseases to society.
Parkinson's disease (PD) is a degenerative disorder of the central nervous system, affecting more than 7 million people globally. Symptoms of PD include tremor, bradykinesia, rigidity, postural instability, cognitive disturbances, and behavior and mood alterations.
One approach to treating the long term symptoms associated with TBI, stroke, MS, AD, and PD is neurorehabilitation. Neurorehabilitation involves processes designed to help patients recover from nervous system injuries. Traditionally, neurorehabilitation involves physical therapy (e.g., balance retraining), occupational therapy (e.g., safety training, cognitive retraining for memory), psychological therapy, speech and language therapy, and therapies focused on daily function and community re-integration.
Another approach to treating the long term symptoms associated with TBI, stroke, MS, AD, and PD is neurostimulation. Neurostimulation is a therapeutic activation of part of the nervous system. For example, activation of the nervous system can be achieved through electrical stimulation, magnetic stimulation, or mechanical stimulation. Typical approaches focused mainly on invasive techniques, such as deep brain stimulation (DBS), spinal cord stimulation (SCS), cochlear implants, visual prosthesis, and cardiac electrostimulation devices. Only recently have non-invasive approaches to neurostimulation become more mainstream.
Despite many advances in the areas of neurorehabilitation and neurostimulation, there exists an urgent need for treatments that employ a combined approach, including both neurorehabilitation and neurostimulation to improve the recovery of patients having TBI, stroke, multiple sclerosis, Alzheimer's, Parkinson's, depression, memory loss, compulsive behavior, or any other neurological impairment.